Subjects Not Taught at Hogwarts (and Why)
by RoundaboutNow
Summary: Oneshot crossovers exploring subjects that could have been taught at Hogwarts and why they aren't. (updated as chapters written, criticism greatly appreciated)
1. Alchemy

Alchemy

On the eleventh of February, 1910, second year Hufflepuff Edward Elric and his first year brother, Alphonse Elric, performed human transmutation in the common room of their house.

In the incident, Edward Elric lost his right arm (at the shoulder) and his left leg (at the knee). Alphonse Elric's body had been replaced by a suit of armor from Hogwarts corridors.

Hufflepuff prefects Theodore Milligan and Winona Laiken discovered the brothers within minutes of the incident and retrieved the school's nurse, Madam Laurel Tooley. After deemed medically stable, both Elrics were expelled from Hogwarts and guided back to their home in Resembool, Amestris.

Investigation found that they had brought their mother's ashes at the beginning of the school year, as well as materials of the human body (such as pneumonia and iron) which they had purchased at Diagon Alley.

Despite prior alchemical knowledge, the Elrics did not perform human transmutation until after studying under Professor Ishmael Grimes, leading to his arrest and the barring of alchemy at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Grimes was released when it was deemed that the Elrics had not been taught human transmutation by him, but through their own research.

Alchemy was not reinstated at Hogwarts until the fall of 1956, and only permitted as an elective for sixth and seventh year students.

No information has been provided to the wizarding world on the states of Edward and Alphonse Elric since their being expelled, however, tall tales are spread of an Amestris state alchemist and a man in a suit of armor that many believe to be the Elrics.

Hogwarts has also not been reimbursed for the suit of armor.


	2. IMaT

Interdimensional Manipulation and Theories

Interdimensional Manipulation and Theories was a popular elective at Hogwarts (ranging about 112-131 students a semester) before it's cancelation 1983. Subjects taught in the class included but was not limited to: apparition, port keys, and floo powder. The class also discussed theories on alternate universes and time travel.

On the eighth of October in 1983, Gryffindor sixth year Howell Jenkins disappeared from Hogwarts grounds. Witnesses claim he had been chased into a garden shed, where he had last been seen, but his pursuers were never identified.

Professor of IMaT, Cassia Persimmons, noted that Jenkins was one of her best students, with OWL grades reaching Outstanding. She stated, "I find it highly likely that he, or another student, discovered alternative modes of teleportation." He was also reported to have borrowed books from the library on the subject.

Since Jenkins' disappearance in 1983, Persimmons and other wizards have experimented with portals and teleportation in attempts to find him. Following Jenkins notes, they have converted a room from the Ministry of Magic into a pocket dimension that exists at multiple locations, but no progress has been made in his search.

The elective has not been offered at Hogwarts since the incident, however major subjects at the school briefly cover apparition and port keys.


	3. Paranormal Studies

Paranormal Studies

Unlike most other subjects listed here, Paranormal Studies never left Hogwarts. Despite that, the class course has not grown and the curriculum has not changed even as new research finds alternative theories on life after death.

In the 1980s, muggle students from the University of Wisconsin-Madison discovered the ghosts of muggles (although they did not know of the magical aspect of their discovery), defying wizard beliefs that only wizards can return as ghosts, but that only wizards could see ghosts. They also created technology that could track ghosts and interact with them physically.

Wizards have disregarded their research as it did not agree with what wizards already knew about ghosts.

Ghosts residing in Hogwarts too dispute theories taught in the class, but they are looked over as they are dead and wizards believe they cannot gain much more information than they retained in life.

As a result, the subject is closer to a club than a class, discussing theories on ghosts not yet proven and even proven wrong and famous ghosts or paranormal events. Hogwarts ghosts are often asked to be guest speakers but they rarely come by otherwise.

Numbers of students signing up for the class have dropped dramatically in recent years and administration is considering canceling the class altogether.

Due to all of this denseness, wizard youth are increasingly ignorant about ghosts. On the rare occasion that one might leave the wizarding world, he or she will not be prepared for the state of the muggle world, as ghosts, muggle or wizard, have become widespread across the globe since an unexplained phenomena in 2004.


End file.
